To determine the efficacy of D-Penicillamine in the treatment of primary sclerosing cholangitis, 70 pts have been entered into a double blind controlled trial comparing placebo vs 750 mg of D-penicillamine and have been followed annually by clinical, biochemical, hepatic, histologic, and radiologic criteria.